


Thank You

by adarnellis



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarnellis/pseuds/adarnellis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God you knew how much you needed him, and God you knew how much he didn't need you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> In which I write an actual terrible Danny Sexbang fanfic

By God, you loved him. By God, he didn't love you. 

 

          Though you knew this simple fact, you never truly allowed him to leave your mind. He was always there, with his stupid face and his stupid fro'd hair and his stupid Jewish jokes and his stupid amazing voice. It was almost as if there had been no hope for him to ever leave. He had to leave. He had to leave. He had to leave. 

He had to leave you because you had already left him.

          You had left him when she came into existence. You had never known her name, due to the fact that her contact name in his phone simply said, "My Favorite Lovely," which was proceeded with five different variations of a heart eyes emoji. His texts to her were always the same thing, " _Love u bunches!! ♥♥♥ Ur always on my mind!!_ " He would always text her pictures of himself making stupid faces with captions asking if she had been ready to see him. Whenever you were in the middle of playing video games, his ringtone for her would always sound. There was always a cherry scented lipgloss smell about him. 

You could never stop thinking about what would happen if you had bought the same smell.

          It was a day where you and him had been recording a video game together, a nice simple game of Co-Operative Portal 2. You as Atlas, and him as P-Body. Whenever he had been presented to the tall and slender P-Body, he had begun laughing at a joke he had not yet gotten out. "I-l'l-I'll put the P in _pff_ your body," he was trying to not laugh as he spit out just another one of his jokes. You breathed out of your nose as you controlled Atlas to point to a wall, indicating to Dan to shoot a portal. I'm sure you mean in her body, you thought. He continued laughing at his stupid joke and you begin getting frustrated, "GOD DAMMIT, DAN! JUST SHOOT YOUR FUCKING PORTALS HERE-" Atlas pointed to a wall, "-AND HERE," Atlas points to a wall on the other side of the room, "YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS FUCKING ROSS!!" He stops mid-laughter, as he sent out a warning point, "Don't you dare compare me to that asshole." Dan leans closer to the mic, and whispers, "We here at Glam Gramps would like to announce that we love Ross." 

          After another five minutes of playing GLaDOS speaks, "Five science collaboration points to Orange. Too bad, Blue." Dan then repeats, "Five points to Orange...nest time on Game Grumps!" He, obviously, not able to pronounce to X sound in the word 'next'. Right after you turn off the motion capture, you hear that God-Forsaken ringtone of the one you so desperately wanted to be. Your eyes roll and you left out an involuntary sigh of annoyance. His eyes flick to you, "What's up?" You shake your head as you begin cleaning up around your work station, "I'm just tired," jealously laces your tone. You begin walking away as you feel an arm tightly grab yours, you both hear and feel as his long legs bring him to a stance. Your refusal to even meet his gaze makes him turn you around, he grabs both your shoulders with each hand, "What is your fucking problem, you gigantic dildo?!" You stay silent as you begin playing with your fingernails, cleaning them out and picking at stray skin. "Stop," his voice is demanding as he clasps your hands with his. You've never once noticed how long his fingers once were.

How did she feel when he touched her?

          You look at him and you feel as one of his hands moves to your cheek and spreads stray hairs behind your ear. "Tell me," he responds to your silence. You bite your lip as you accidentally gaze at the phone left on the couch. He mimics the look you have, as he reveals where you looked towards. He picks it up as he places it in front of your face. "Is this it? This is what you're worried about?" You push away, trying to find an escape to your current predicament. His arm grab the hem of your shirt, as he pulls himself towards you. Was he always so tall? Did you always feel so small when faced with problems? "Are you honestly so worried about my electronics that you seem so helpless?" His voice seemed to raise as he got further and further away from understanding. 

You were as helpless as he was hopeless.

          "It's not that asshole!" your voice raised higher than his, proving him to be surprised. His hands moved to your cheeks as he peered into your eyes, "Then tell me what it is," his voice much softer than previously. You grab the hands that had been on your cheeks and you bring one to your lips, kissing the hand that had almost been two inches longer than yours. The smell of cherry transferred from your lips to his palm. He looked confused as you brought the hands back to his sides. You simply whisper, "I can't." He watched as you left him alone in the room.

 

          As Dan was left alone in his room, his phone screen illuminated his scratchy face and his hair that was pulled back into a bun. He found your contact name:  _Dildo_ (which was accompanied by a kissy face emoji). He finalized the personal message only directed to you.

_It's 3 AM and I'm in love with you._

          He noticed an ellipses coming from your side of the screen, mentioning that you had been typing. He deleted his message as he waited for you to finish five simply words,

" ** _Tell me I'm an idiot._** "

" _?_ "

" _ **Please**_ " _  
_

" _You're not an idiot. Everything happens for a reason._ " _  
_

" _ **I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back**  _" _  
_

" _Who?_   _Do I need to kick someone's ass?_ "

" ** _Please just tell me how stupid I am. You're supposed to help me with these things!!_ ** "

" _I love you so much okay?_ "

" ** _I can't do shit with I love you._ ** "

" _Will you feel better afterwards?_ "

" _ **Much.**_ "

" _Fine. You're an idiot for loving an asshole who doesn't love you back._ "

" ** _Thank_ _You._** "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
